Megaman: Biometal Dominance
by Wolferjay OC Factory
Summary: DoomBringer Biometals have been sent through the Time-Space Gate to conquer the Multiverse. Here comes the Heroes of old and new to stop them. Join the Collabroation team as either Good, Bad or Neutral. Only OC characters accepted sorry, but the original characters will be used in the story plot. OCs may be from any Megaman universe. Will contain M content. Pm if interested to join
1. INTRODUCTION

Author's note: This is the introduction to a Megaman collabroation series. If you are interested pm your Megaman OCs. I am asking for OCs only because the original characters will all be involved in the story in some way. You can make your OC be from any of the know Megaman multiverses on either side good, bad or neutral but no omni powers. Also Biometals R1, R5 and R9 are taken by me. Other OCs are welcome too.

5 Years after the defeat of Master Albert, the research on the model W (Wiel) biometal lead to the discovery of 4 other extreme biometals which were labelled with the models O (Omega), R (Redips/Spider), S (Sigma/Signas), T (Dr. Thomas light). These five Biometals were classified as the doombringers and sealed by the two remaining Sages. That was until a day when a dark cloaked wearing Reploid appeared and broke into the area where the doombringers were sealed. While destroying several sections of Legion HQ he disappeared as quickly as he came. Legion and the Sages searched for years to find the missing biometals to no avail. After a while the search was cancelled and Legion ordered the preparation necessary to handle the oncoming evil. To fight back a time-space gate was developed in the hopes of calling on the help of heros of old.

Meanwhile in a underground laboratory in the outer regions the mysterious reploid stood watch as a scientist worked on the Doombringer Biometals splitting each individual Biometal into 2 for the W, 3 for the O, 9 for the R, 3 for the S and 2 for the T Biometals. The fragments of each Biometal contained immense power and was carried to different corners of the globe. The original plan was changed the duo caught news of the completion of the time-space gate. They decide to send the Biometals back in time instead, the mysterious Reploid attacked Legion again and seized control of the gate sending most of the Biometals back before going through the gate himself.

Author's note: OC info

Name:

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Race: Humanoid/Biometal Race Hybrid

Biometal Model: R

Biometal Fragment: 9

Appearance (Biometal): Shaped like a X inside of a ring with a gem-like core with the number 9 etched inside the gem. Black X shape, Bronze ring, and Navy gem with light grey number 9

Appearance (Megamerged): Similar in height to Zero and X with appearance like Spider with few alterations and a different color. Firstly instead of his hat there was a light grey Bandana with wolfears like horns on top. The color of the armor was a black jacket with light grey pants and hands, the boots and armor around his arm were still white.

Megamerge Abilities: Cross-Trans, Ace of Spades, Formatting, Scan

Cross-Trans: Able to Cross fuse with other mechanical races example Reploid, Humanoid, Mavericks, etc. Gaining a unique ability of the Cross and Ace of Spades. Can only Cross with one stored material. Must use Scan to gather material before use. Must use Formatting before reuse.

Ace of Spades: Uses two decks of cards, one from each hand, to attack. Constructs stuff to attack with such as blade of cards. Throws telepathically controlled razor sharp cards to damage enemies.

Formatting: Removes all forms of boosts from all things in a 1/2 mile radius. Cancels Megamerge of Megaman nearby, which cna be remerged after 20secs. Cool down time 15mins.

Scan: Analyzes target to spot weaknesses and such. Information can be used as Cross Materials for Cross-Trans. Formatting removes all stored infromation otherwise information is stored limitlessly.

Background: When the mysterious Reploid attacked Legion the transport carrying the Biometals was damaged causing 4 Biometals , R9, T2, W1 and O2 to be lost. After becoming unsealed and awakened the Biometal R9 travelled to the damaged part of the city and found a Humanoid dying, named Crow Trent, who matched its wavelengths. After conversing Crow told it to fuse with him knowing he wouldn't be able to survive the merge. This caused the Model R9 Biometal to lost its ability to cancel the fusion.


	2. Biometal Awakening (Model R9)

Author's Note: The main character of this side of the story is Wolfshade Trickster(Model R9 MegaMerge Overriden Humanoid) one correction to his character profile is that he has Greyish-silver hair instead of blue that Spider has. I use the Mission start because I like it whenever it would say that while playing the games. If interested in joining this series you must specify whether you want your OC and a original story character to be paired it is first come first serve

MISSION START!

Legion HQ keeper of the doombringer original Biometals was attacked. The responsible party stole the 5 Biometals, which caused Legion to fear for the worst. The Sages order the preparation for the oncoming battles via two projects: The Biometal Creation/Acquistion Project and The Heroes of Old Project. One was to create Biometals from historical events in the pass while the other was to go back in time to gather heroes. When an informational leak caused their unknown enemy to use their own project to further his ambitions, the Sage ordered the completion of the Biometal Project and the repair of the damages caused during the attack.

While the mysterious Reploid (Maverick) was attacking and defending the Transports of the Boimetal. One was shot down spilling 4 Biometals Models T2, R9, O3, W1 to undectable areas. The Model R9 in particular rolled down the the streets of the city until it came to a halt due to the debris covering the city. The R9 landed flat on the street and awoken short of that. As it began to float into the sky it sensed a suitable host nearby, "Argh! I guess this is it for me that Maverick really did a number on the city. Any normal Humanoid like me could be easily taken don't by those mechanaloids. ARGH!" Model R9 heard a voice and followed it. The voice lead it to a Humanoid lying down on the debris filled streets a short distance away.

"Hey! You! Are you the one speaking into my mind?" Model R9 asked as it drew closer to the Humanoid.

"What do you mean? Wait! What even are you? How did you find me?" The Humanoid replied.

"Hmmm? You are my chosen one or else you would even be able to hear me speak. I am a Biometal Fragment of Biometal Model R one of the 5 Biometals your city's Sages labelled as the Doombringers. I followed your voice, which lead me here. I am Biometal Model R9, and who are you", Model R9 replied.

"The name is Crow Trent but that doesn't really matter much any more. As you can see I am laying here dying", Crow stated as he coughed up some blood.

Model R9 scanned Crow and his surroundings and saw he leg crushed by some debris, both his arms severed and bleeding from the stumps that remained and finally and large hole through his abdomen all mostly done by Mechaniloids when they were invading.

"You are right! It seems you can't be saved indeed. Even through use of MegaMerge you would last only a few minutes at best", Model R9 declared.

"What are you talking about? There is a way I can live even a minute longer? But what happens to my body after I die?" Crow inquired.

"I don't know. I have only really been alive for a for minutes. I only know what has been stored in my programing. It states find a chose one and MegaMerge with them nothing else. Although I am guess after you die I will be stuck like this powerless to do anything", Model R9 answered.

"Well whatever let's try this MegaMerge thing. A few minutes or not I will be dying anyways", Crow exclaimed.

Model R9 floated above him and landed on his chest then explained, "All you got to do is shout MegaMerge, but in your state the possiblity of us even becoming a Megaman will be less than 5%."

"Well I will still take those odds. Also if you can in anyway use my body after I die, then live as you please I had my time and you should be free to have yours as well. Now! ME! GA! MERGE!" Crow said before shouting as best as he could.

Model R9 lit up on his chest as it began to transform him into a Megaman, when suddenly Model R9's Megamerging system changed. The new system program took over and executed the MegaMerge Overrider system which instead of transforming the host use them as a base material to create a completely different being with the personality of the Biometal in control. Model R9 began to melt into Crow's chest.

"AHHHHH!" Crow screamed as Model R9 sapped the remaining life out of him and fused completely with his body repairing his wounds before it continued transforming his lifeless body into that of a Megaman.

The body was stripped as armor began to appear onto it similarly to how it would normally function. After the transformation was completed Model R9 opened its eyes which glowed as it changed from brown which Crow had to greyish-silver in color.

"What happened? Did I just steal what little life Crow had left. Also what was that overrider system about", Model R9 spoke to itself rethorically as it looked around and spotted a giant glass from on of the damaged buildings around. It ran up to the glass and looked at itself before running a Scan program on itself.

Scanning:

Target Megaman Model R9

Hybrid Biometal/Humanoid entity

Unregistered Name

Details: The results of the MegaMerge Overrider System installed by Dr. Helrin Grimace upon Fragmentation of each Doombringer Biometals. Automatically activates whenever a host and Biometal MegaMerge when the host is near death or insufficent in strenght. After use both Biometal and host are permanently fused together with the Biometal usually seizing complete control over the body and killing the host.

Weapon systems Status Locked/Unavailable

Registration required to unlock weapon systems.

Scanning Terminated.

"What the hell? So I became a Megaman by eating Crow", Model R9 muttered to itself. "Even though he told me to live however I please if something like this happened. It seems unfair that I stole his last moments.

As Model R9 was talking to itself two group of patrolling Mechaniloids surrounded it. The Mechaniloids drew closer with their weapons ready to attack. The Mechaniloids began to fire their busters and bombs towards Model R9 who was still muttering to itself.

"If this is my life from now on then let's get it started. System Registration engage. Register under code name Wolfshade Trickster", Model R9 spoke up slightly as it performed its registration process while the attacks were all converging on it.

A dark aura manifested around Model R9 as the attacks all hit it and exploded.

"HAHAHAHAH! So this is now my body to keep huh?" Model now to be known as Wolfshade shouted excitedly as it jumped out of the explosion with 108 cards floating around him as a protective shield, which then floated back towards his arms and stored themselves inside the slots on his sleeves.

Wolfshade flipped backwards while midair and released one card from each arm sleeve and moved towards his feet, which caused him to be able to kick off and dash toward the Mechaniloids on the ground. The two cards then flew back towards him and began to orbit him as he landed on the ground with a group of Mechaniloids on his left and right. He lifted his arms up aiming them towards the groups and shouted, "Ace of Spades! Longswords mode!"

After shouting this the cards in his sleeves shot out instantly and folded into a long blade in each of his hands, which pierced numerous Mechaniloids that where directly infront of there construction path. He grabbed the hilts of both blades and rotated vertically himself causing the blades to spin in anti-clockwise motion vertically and slicing all the unfortunate victims in two. He then threw the blades towards the center of the group as he shouted, "Ace of Spades! 54 pick-ups!" This caused the two blades to burst apart in all directions slicing up all the Mechaniloids who were nearby before returning to Wolfshade's sleeves again.

"Execute Scan!" Wolfshade yelled as he looked around at the remaining Mechaniloids.

Scanning:

Target 1: Galleon Hunter

Count: 20 remaining

Target 2: Galleon Assault

Count: 5 remaining

Target 3: Galleon Shocker

Count: 10 remaining

Target 4: Galleon Wing

Count: 5 remaining

Scanning Terminated all targets available in the area is registered.

"Well let's see what I can do with these", Wolfshade said aloud as he smirked and glanced around. "CROSS - TRANS! Cross Galleon Shocker engage!"

As Wolfshade shouted he lit up and the information in his databanks projected itself infront of him then fused with his regular armor causing him to grow two large spike drivers on his back similar to the shockers Anode and Cathode arms. His usual black and grey armor change to purple on the top and black on the bottom.

After he finished transforming, he hopped into the center of the largest group of Mechaniloids and clap his hands together at the same time he lowered his stance and the two spike drivers struck the ground causing electric to gather between his palms as he separated them.

"Shocking Face Cards! Sparky Jack!", Wolfshade exclaimed as he separated his hands which were charged with electricity then removed four of the jacks in both hands and electrified them. As the Mechaniloids ran towards him he threw the cards into the sky causing them to circle around him as they sparked. The land-base Mechaniloids ran under the cards which instantly shot down beams of lightning from each card as they circled at high speed burning them to pieces.

TRANSMISSION DISCONNECTED.


End file.
